swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Slicing
Weapon and Armor can be modified to receive a permanent enhancement. This is called Slicing. Slicing is a skill exclusive to the Smuggler profession. In order to have a piece of equipment sliced, you need to find a Smuggler PC. Each weapon and piece of armor has a set of customization categories. Each category requires a number of slices of increasing value in order to get the full value of the category. These slices must be applied in order. For example, a weapon will have a category called “Increase Firing Rate” which has a maximum of 4 slices, each of increasing quality. Each of these slices then has a cost and results in an increase in firing rate. Slicing allows the smuggler to increase the following stats: Weapons Level Increase (total) Customization added Customization (total) Tools needed Speed (Apparently cannot slice over weapons speed cap. This should not take customisation points or components if you attempt a slice) 1 2 % + 20 % 20 % No Components 2 4 % + 25 % 45 % Simple Toolkit 3 7 % + 25 % 70 % Finely Crafted Toolset 4 12 % + 30 % 100 % Delicate Trigger Assembly Damage (Apparently cannot slice over weapons speed cap. This should not take customisation points or components if you attempt a slice) 1 2 % + 20 % 20 % No Components 2 4 % + 20 % 40 % Simple Toolkit 3 8 % + 20 % 60 % Illegal Core Booster Critical Shot Chance (Apparently Critical shots are currently not working) 1 3 % + 20 % 20 % Simple Toolkit 2 5 % + 40 % 60 % Finely Crafted Toolset 3 10 % + 40 % 100 % Delicate Trigger Assembly Armor Level Improvement Customization added Customization (total) Tools needed Resilience (Makes the armor keep effectiveness at lower conditions) 1 Drops after 40 % + 25 % 25 % No Components 2 Drops after 30 % + 25 % 50 % Simple Toolkit 3 Drops after 20 % + 25 % 75 % Shock Absorbant Padding Impact Deflection (Allows a chance armor isn't damaged when hit) 1 20 % Armor mitigates damage + 25 % 25 % No Components 2 40 % Armor mitigates damage + 25 % 50 % Finely Crafted Toolkit 3 60 % Armor mitigates damage + 25 % 75 % Powered Motivators Hardening (Absorbs 50 % of damage when hit) 1 1 % Absorbtion + 15 % 15 % No Components 2 2 % Absorbtion + 35 % 50 % Trandoshan Intraframe 3 3 % Absorbtion + 50 % 100 % Mandalorian Intraframe Armor Break Reduction (chance to mitigate Armor Break effects) 1 25 % Armor Break Reduction + 20 % 20 % No Components 2 50 % Armor Break Reduction + 20 % 40 % Shock Absorbant Padding 3 75 % Armor Break Reduction + 20 % 60 % Reactive Micro Plating The Slicing Process While slices to weapon and armor will always succeed, each slice will add a small amount of customization points to the sliced object. Any piece of weaponry or armor may have up to a total of 100 points worth of slices. The better a slice is, the more points it adds to the item until it reaches 100 points. Also you can mix and match differents slicing interests, e.g. Impact Reflection lvl 1 + 2 and Hardening lvl 1 + 2 = 100 % customization. You can start slicing e.g. up to level 2, then stop and wait until you get necessary components and do the rest. Also, you have slice up the levels in a row, so a level 3 slice is only possible after you sliced it for level 2. So watch out for what slice you spend your customization points. As a smuggler progresses up the slicing tree his ability to slice improves. They will score higher results on each catergory. The average price for slicing is raised since start of new slicing system and depends on availability of slicing tools. These tools are loot items from different pets and NPC all arround the galaxy and in space. Higher level tools are attached to high level mobs like Nightsisters, Krayt Dragons and Death Watch Bunker. Since a change in Bounty Hunter Profession, the BH mission marks will also drop those tools in high rates. Most tools will stack. Can I exceed a weapon's capped damage or speed? Taken from the Smuggler FAQ http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=smuggler&message.id=206104. In order to keep weapons within the game balanced, each has their own cap for damage and speed while being crafted (viewable here); however, the caps on weapons for slices are slightly lower than the crafting caps and while not are all known, a list of these caps is being put together by the Smuggler community (viewable here). If either a weapon's speed or damage has reached that cap, you will be unable to improve that part of the weapon with a slice; you can however still improve other parts, so even if both the damage and speed cap are reached, you will still be able to give the weapon a chance of critical strike Example Prices lvl 1: 0 - 10.000 credits lvl 2: 10.000 - 25.000 credits lvl 3: 25.000 - 50.000 credits lvl 4: 50.000 - 100.000 credits Notes Pricing depends on the smuggler on what he charges for it. As a customer, remember you are paying for not only the smuggler's time (slicing takes a long time as there are three windows for each level of slicing), but also for a permanent upgrade to your weapon (not just a short lived buff). Also the cost for the tools are very high, if you cannot deliver your own supplies. Slicing a weapon or a piece of armor DOES NOT increase the rate at which it degrades through use. (For a DEV statement that clarifies this see this post), however a sliced weapon or piece of armor does have a lesser chance of getting a good result on a repair. Therefore, getting an item sliced may not always be the right choice if you value its longevity. A weapon or armor piece CAN NOT be sliced if it has been bio-linked. Web tools * Slicing Assistant - by SonGouki * SWG Weapon DPS and Slicing Calculator - by Robert Passmore